January 6, 2020 Monday Night RAW
The January 6, 2020 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 6, 2020 at the Chesapeake Energy Arena in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Episode summary Andrade vs Rey Mysterio For Rey Mysterio, his bout with Andrade was about reclaiming his United States Title, his own personal pride and his position as the preeminent Latino representative of the WWE Universe. He’ll have to settle for two out of three. Rey certainly reaffirmed his legend status and fought the good fight against his rival, but thanks to some dirty pool from Andrade and Zelina Vega, The Ultimate Underdog was narrowly swindled out of the title. La Muñeca threw herself into the proceedings when Mysterio scored what would have been a match-ending pinfall by placing Andrade’s foot on the ropes to nullify the victory and force a restart of the bout. She again came into play when she caught some inadvertent contact from Mysterio during a ringside scrap, a collision that left the masked Superstar visibly distraught. Andrade capitalized anyway, hitting Mysterio with the Hammerlock DDT to win the match. He took a trophy with him, too, seizing Mysterio’s mask and presenting it to Zelina, forcing WWE officials to shield Rey with a towel ... at least until Rey ambushed Andrade during an interview later in the show, taking his mask back by force and leaving the champ down. Title or no title, it looks like this rivalry is just beginning. Again. Asuka confronted Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch The idea that Becky Lynch would hold off on signing a contract until she received a match with the one woman she can’t beat is either a symbol of her determination or a one-way ticket to self-dismantling the legend she worked so hard to build. Even The Man admitted she had done some soul searching as to whether she should just be happy with her accomplishments and accept that the powers that be were trying to protect her from herself. But a confrontation with Asuka, her challenger, showed what kind of champion Lynch believes she is. Following an extended entrance where The Empress of Tomorrow sneered at Lynch in Japanese, Becky dropped her foe with a punch to the face and left the ring, as if to say she’s a fighting champion. Doesn’t mean she’s not nervous. But if this is where everything crumbles around Becky, it’s only fitting she goes down the same way she went up: swinging. Bobby Lashley challenged Rusev Bobby Lashley and Lana’s wedding did … not go as planned last week. The (proverbial) honeymoon is looking to be a similarly rocky affair. While Lashley and Lana were finally married by their Belichickian wedding officiant, it didn’t take long for Rusev to interrupt their victory lap, this time via satellite from the beach. The Bulgarian Brute’s snarky “gift” of a wedding album that featured last week’s humiliation infuriated Lana to the point of hysterics, but Lashley quickly commanded his wife to “shut up” and dared Rusev to fight him next week, where The All Mighty vowed to strip away whatever manhood Rusev had left. The jilted brawler instead ripped off his cheesy flower-print shirt and promised to return as The Bulgarian Brute next week, vowing to brutalize every inch of Lashley’s body. Lana, he said, could have what’s left. Conspicuous by her absence was Liv Morgan, though she pointedly noted during a later backstage interview that Rusev might need someone in his corner next week to cancel out Lana. Make of that what you will ... Charlotte Flair brawled with Sarah Logan Charlotte Flair’s march to the Women’s Royal Rumble Match (and beyond?) continues apace, with Sarah Logan emerging as the latest Superstar to be trampled under The Queen’s diamond-encrusted boot. Logan, unwilling to be made an example of, jumped Charlotte before the match and put on an impressive showing despite the match never officially starting. But it was her disrespect of Flair’s robe that drove The Queen into a fury, leading her to retaliate and leave Logan down with barely a sweat broken. We’re one week closer to the Royal Rumble, and it’s increasingly looking like Charlotte’s to lose. Results * Singles Match for the WWE United States Championship: Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) © defeated Rey Mysterio Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Sarah Schreiber & Charly Caruso Media Category:2020 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Liv Morgan Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes